LA ÚLTIMA NOCHE
by Claudia Gazziero
Summary: Faltando tan poco y deseándolo tanto. ¿Cuánto más tiempo puede aguantar una sacerdotisa sin amor? Segundo Lugar Concurso Limón del Foro ¡Siéntate!


**DISCLAIMER: INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE. ESTA HISTORIA HA SIDO ESCRITA SIN ÁNIMO DE LUCRO.**

* * *

LINK AL CONCURSO:

www(PUNTO)fanfiction(PUNTO)net(SLASH)topic(SLASH)8 4265(SLASH)94893616(SLASH)1(SLASH)Concurso-Lim%C3% B3n-la-verdadera-fruta-prohibida

* * *

**ADVERTENCIAS: ESTA HISTORIA CONTIENE CONTENIDO SEXUAL (LEMON).**

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORA: ¡HOLA! ESTE ES UN FIC PARTICIPANTE DEL CONCURSO: LIMÓN, LA VERDADERA FRUTA PROHIBIDA, Y LA PAREJA ESCOGIDA POR MI FUE: INUYASHA Y KIKYO. SUGIERO QUE LA LEAN SIN PREJUICIOS SOBRE EL PERSONAJE DE KIKYO, QUE NO ES MUY POPULAR EN EL FANDOM, YA QUE TOMÉ AL PERSONAJE ORIGINAL DE KIKYO, Y EL MOMENTO DE LA SERIE EN EL CUÁL ELLA AÚN ERA HUMANA. POR LO TANTO, NO HAY RAZONES PARA NO DARLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD.

RECORDEMOS SER OBJETIVOS AL MOMENTO DE LA VOTACIÓN. TAMBIÉN VA PARA MI PORQUE ME GUSTAN TODAS LAS PAREJAS DE LA SERIE. :B

* * *

**"Falta una noche para que Inuyasha se convierta en humano, y la perla desaparezca. Sin embargo, mientras más cerca de tenerla estaba, más la deseaba. Después de todo, Kikyou, sacerdotisa o no, era la mujer más hermosa que había tenido el honor de conocer"**

**LA ÚLTIMA NOCHE**

**Claudia Gazziero**

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

El atardecer caía sobre las montañas a lo lejos, y el naranjo cubría las laderas y los bosques. Podía sentir la brisa de las hojas de los árboles sobre su cara, y recostado sobre la gruesa rama de un árbol, no podía dejar de sentirse ansioso. Era como si todo lo que había sido su asquerosa vida hasta ese momento, acabara gracias a la Perla de Shikón, y a Kikyou. Ella le había prometido acabar con su soledad convirtiéndolo en humano, y él había aceptado.

Desde el día siguiente, Inuyasha no sería más un hombre mitad bestia, sino un simple humano. Sabía que la raza humana no era la mejor raza sobre el planeta, pero era la raza de Kikyou, y eso le bastaba para llevar una vida con esa forma. No necesitaba más que pertenecer a un lugar, y a alguien. Por primera vez en su vida, sentía que podía respirar tranquilamente. No se sentía angustiado, ni triste, tampoco solo. Estaba feliz, porque al día siguiente lo tendría todo.

Llegó la noche y le fue imposible dormir. Bajó del árbol y bebió agua en el río, bajo la luz de la Luna y se recostó sobre la verde ladera. El rocío caía sobre su platinado cabello. La incertidumbre se tomó su corazón. Estaba asustado, pensó por un momento en la posibilidad de que aquella fuese una trampa de Kikyou, pero luego recordó el sincero y ahogado beso que ella le había dado la tarde anterior en el río; su mirada y el amor que le transmitió con su contacto. Estaba seguro: Kikyou no mentiría con algo así. Luego de esa noche, su búsqueda habría terminado.

Los segundos se le hacían minutos y los minutos horas. Imaginaba muchas cosas. ¿Qué pasaría después? ¿Qué pasaría con la Perla de Shikón? ¿Qué dirían los humanos y los demonios luego de que la Perla desapareciera? ¿Y si no resultaba? No le gustó esa idea. Ya se había convencido de que aquello era lo mejor. No tenía sentido ser el mosntruo más fuerte de todos si le esperaba una solitaria vida. Con Kikyou, prefería ser débil. Después de todo, el amor era una debilidad que le gustaba de sobremanera.

No pudo aguantar más. Se levantó y trepó a un árbol. Miró desde la copa hacia la aldea, silenciosa e imperturbable. Allí estaba Kikyou, nada estaba fuera de lo normal. Al día siguiente, ese sería su Hogar, y aquella su casa. Vio que en el templo donde custodiaban la Perla de Shikón había luz. No había señal de una energía maligna, sólo podía ser una persona: Kikyou.

Saltó de árbol en árbol hasta que llegó hasta el templo. Caminó sigiloso y se asomó por la puerta. Efectivamente, era Kikyou. Estaba orando porque aquel fuese el deseo correcto.

—¿Kikyou? —Susurró. Ella volteó de inmediato. Parecía muy concentrada y a la luz de las velas se veía realmente hermosa. Tenía los labios pintados de carmín. Era el maquillaje que él mismo le había regalado. Estaba usándolo y le quedaba incluso más hermoso que a su madre. Se avergonzó por ese pensamiento y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa.

—¡Inuyasha! —Exclamó ella, intentando no meter tanto ruido. No dijo nada más.

—Yo… vine a… —Intentó explicar Inuyasha, sin embargo, no le ocurrió ninguna excusa. La única razón por la que había ido había sido para sentir su olor mucho más cerca. Se había vuelto un adicto a él.

Ella se levantó y caminó hasta él. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, ella tomó su rostro entre sus manos. —Yo también estoy ansiosa de que amanezca, pero no puedes permanecer más aquí.

Su voz sonaba incluso más nerviosa que la de él. Inuyasha sonrió, ella tampoco podía esperar, y se lo hizo notar.

Ella lo miró con los ojos brillantes y le devolvió una sincera sonrisa. Se miraron fijamente durante un momento, y luego ella quitó sus manos.

— Nos veremos en el Goshimboku, como quedamos —le recordó, mientras lo sacaba del templo y cerraba la puerta en su cara. Se recostó sobre la misma puerta y puso sus manos sobre su cara. Estaba caliente, no podía hacer como si no pasara nada. —Sólo una noche… —recordó.

A pesar de que lo habían decidido juntos, ella también se sentía ansiosa y asustada. Su corazón latía rápidamente cuando lo veía, y lo hacía aún más fuerte sabiendo que sólo quedaba aquella noche para poder ser una mujer normal, una mujer libre de amar.

Había encontrado a Inuyasha de la forma más inesperada, pero había descubierto en él al hombre que quería amar el resto de su vida. Él era el hombre por el cuál hacía el sacrificio más grande: traicionar a la Perla de Shikón. Estaba segura de que si era por amor, la Perla concedería su deseo. Ella e Inuyasha podrían estar juntos hasta la muerte.

Escuchó que él seguía afuera. Podía sentir su respiración a través de las débiles paredes. Se sonrojó. —Sólo una noche más… —Rogó, pero sus palabras no fueron efectivas. No pudo convencerse a sí misma de permanecer un segundo más lejos de Inuyasha.

Abrió la puerta y lo descubrió del otro lado, esperándola. Su rostro era tan hermoso, lo quería, lo deseaba más que a cualquier cosa, y él lo sabía. Podía notarlo cuando ella intentaba parecer pacífica, cuando se despedía con dificultad, y cuando lo miraba con esos ojos pardos brillantes.

Inuyasha se lanzó sobre ella y se adentró en el templo como una avalancha. Con dificultad, corrió las puertas y levantó a Kikyo entre sus brazos. —No puedo esperar más —reveló. Kikyo sonrió y le correspondió. Ella tampoco podía. Cada segudo sin él era un martirio.

—No hables —Rogó, mientras se arrimaba a su cuerpo como si temiese perderlo.

Inuyasha la arrinconó contra una de las paredes del costado y la besó como si se le fuese la vida en ello. Era real, aquel sentimiento era mutuo y verdadero. Ella sentía lo mismo y estaba decidida a darlo todo por él. No necesitaba más que eso. Necesitaba su aroma y su piel como no había necesitado algo en su vida.

Era la primera vez que sentía aquel sentimiento de posesividad, aquella aceleración en su corazón y en sus sentidos. Quería estar cerca de ella, besarla y acariciarla. Quería tenerla toda y de muchas maneras, sin pensar ni temer por lo que sucedería al día siguiente. En el templo y a esa hora, sólo estaban ellos dos.

La perla de Shikón brilló, pero ninguno lo notó. Besó a la chica en el cuello y luego en la clavícula. Ella se estiró hacia atrás, intentando captar sus besos de la mejor manera. Corrió la tela blanca y dejó sus hombros al descubierto. Su piel era suave y hermosa, como la había imaginado tantas veces.

Kikyou lo abrazó mientras disfrutaba cada una de sus caricias que subían y bajaban entre sus piernas y su espalda. Quería a ese hombre, quería ser mujer bajo su abrazo. ¿Cuánto más podía resistir una sacerdotisa al lado del hombre que ama y sin poder amar? Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo había deseado hasta que su cuerpo dolía, y no lo había podido tener.

Y ahora estaba con ella, devorándola. Enseñándole y descubriendo el arte de amar. Una parte de sí trató de recapacitar y apartarlo de su cuello.

—Inuyasha… no deberíamos… —Quiso articular, pero el hanyou la cayó con besos.

—¿Por qué no? —La desafió mientras le mordía los labios.— ¿Qué impide que te ame? —exigió saber.

—Inuyasha… —Murmuró rendida.

Él exhaló su nombre mientras le arrancaba la ropa desesperado. Ya no había vuelta atrás. El límite entre la cordura y el deseo había sido profanado. Se hundieron cada vez más en la pasión, al punto de que era imposible regresar.

Kikyou le quitó el Haori rojo, y él se lo quitó de las manos para lanzarlo a la mitad del templo. Necesitaba sentir la piel del hanyou, sus brazos fuertes, su respiración coartada y su aliento ardiendo sobre su cuerpo.

Inuyasha la levantó y caminó con dificultad hasta el haori. La tendió en aquel improvisado lecho y se quitó las ropas. Kikyou lo miró, mientras se cubría los senos. Nunca había estado desnuda ante un hombre, pero estaba feliz de que Inuyasha fuese el hombre que descubriera su cuerpo. No lo perdió de vista ni un momento, mientras veía como él se despojaba de sus prendas. Su cuerpo, atacado de cicatrices era simplemente hermoso. Cada cicatriz significaba una herida en el corazón de Inuyasha. Una herida que sanaría con salir el Sol.

Cuando el chico terminó de quitarse todo, miró a Kikyou. Ella no se avergonzó, y eso le dio seguridad. Le quitó el traje de miko, con todo lo que aquello significaba, y cuando estuvo completamente desnuda la observó desde su altura.

Ella era la única mujer con la que quería estar. Quería tenerla desnuda bajo su cuerpo esa noche y estaba seguro de que sería así todas las noches. Ella era demasiado hermosa como para no desear poseerla cada día.

La tomó de las manos y se recostó sobre ella. Actuó de manera instintiva. No sabía nada sobre el ritual ni sobre lo que estaba haciendo, pero su cuerpo actuaba por sí solo. Podía sentir su masculinidad vibrando cuando miraba a la chica. Y sus ansias de poseerla se volvían cada vez más intensas. Quería embestirla con todas sus fuerzas, pero no estaba seguro de que esa fuese la mejor forma para ella.

Bueno, no lo estuvo hasta que ella envolvió sus piernas en su cintura. Sus sexos entraron en contacto. La besó. Amaba su osadía, y las ganas enfermizas que le provocaba de hacerla suya. Se sentó sobre el haori, y levantó a Kikyou para poder abrazarla.

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Inuyasha la acarició por completo y se quedó en sus pechos. No entendía cómo podían pasar tan desapercibidos en aquel maldito traje de _miko_. Eran redondos y firmes, sencillamente no podía aburrirse de ellos y a ella le gustaba. Tomó su cabeza entre sus brazos, mientras se alzaba, intentando que Inuyasha descendiera con sus besos. Y él obedeció. Mordió sus pezones, mientras masajeaba sus gluteos con sus manos.

Volvió a recostarla. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y su miembro le pedía a gritos entrar en ella. Tímidamente, bajó su mano hasta el sexo de Kikyou, y descubrió que la chica estaba completamente humedecida. Acarició sus pliegues y sus formas, mientras ella se revolvía bajo su cuerpo. No se cansaría jamás de ver su cara sufriendo de tanto desearlo. Sabía que ella estaba lista para él.

Comenzó a rozar su hombría sobre sus piernas, en un movimiento hilarante, mientras perdía toda señal de juicio. Había perdido la cordura, se sentía demasiado bien. La _miko_ levantó sus caderas, mientras clamaba ser su mujer. —¡Inuyasha! —Suspiró con dificultad. Y repitió su nombre.

Amaba su nombre, amaba su voz y su cuerpo, amaba la forma en que la tocaba y cómo la hacía retorcerse de ganas de ser tomada. Quería ser su mujer y que él la sometiera a esa tortura todos los días de su vida. Era la mejor forma de hacer sufrir a una mujer. Sentía como su virilidad rozaba su intimidad y sólo podía pensar en lo mucho que lo quería dentro. Se sentía vacía y le ardía la entrepierna.

¿Así que aquello era el amor? Era maravilloso. Entendió por qué todas las mujeres lo preferían antes que todo. Ya no habría más soledad, se sintió tan inmensamente feliz. Miró a Inuyasha, jadeaba, traspiraba y gemía. —Inuyasha… te quiero dentro —Rogó. No podía aguantar más. Acto seguido, sintió cómo él la penetraba fuertemente, sin consideraciones. No le importó, ella misma lo había pedido.

Rió. Al fin era su mujer. Nada podría hacerla olvidar ese momento. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Inuyasha besó sus ojos, besó su rostro y sintió el salado sabor del agua. Siguió dándole besos por toda la cara, mientras la envestía cada vez más fuerte, más intenso, más frenético, en un ritmo que aumentaba con cada penetración, y la acercaba al cielo. Arqueó su espalda e Inuyasha la levantó nuevamente. Se abrazaron bajo la débil Luz de las velas y la protección de la Perla de Shikón.

No fue motivo para detenerse, y no tenían la voluntad para hacerlo. La tomó de las caderas, mientras ella subía y bajaba ágilmente. Su miembro recorría el interior de la chica en su totalidad, dándole el placer más grande que un hombre podía sentir. Kikyou lo miraba y luego se arqueaba. Era tan hermosa, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, y sus pechos saltaban junto con ella. No podía parar de tocarla.

Llegó un momento en que el placer aumentó a límites que su cuerpo no conocía. Se retorcía, rogaba por más y luego quería que parase, para volver a empezar después. La necesidad se satisfacía y las heridas se cerraban. Eran uno por fin. Cuando los primeros rayos del Sol comenzaron a salir, Inuyasha descubrió que el placer pronto terminaría. Su semilla salió de su cuerpo y se quedó dentro de la chica. Ella gimió y rogó por más hasta que llegó también al límite.

Cayeron sobre el haori rojo e intentaron relajarse. Kikyou se abrazó a Inuyasha y acarició su cabello. —Te amo… —confesó, de todo corazón. Sabía que lo amaría incluso después de muerta. No había manera de detener lo que sentía por él. Una vez que una sacerdotiza amaba, nada podía enfriar su corazón.

Cuando al día siguiente, Inuyasha le arrebató la Perla de Shikón y la hirió en la espalda se molestó, se molestó tanto pero no porque él la hubiese traicionado, sino porque su amor seguía intacto. Aunque todo hubiese sido una mentira, no había forma de negar que ella era su mujer, tenía su semilla en su cuerpo y sus besos tatuados sobre la piel.

Aunque Inuyasha fuese un _hanyou_, y ella una _miko_, su amor por él había prevalecido y estaba segura de que sería así por el resto de los tiempos. Disparó una de sus flechas y él cayó sobre el Árbol del Tiempo. Nunca nadie entendió porqué la gran _miko_ Kikyou había lanzado una flecha selladora directamente a su corazón, ni tampoco debían entenderlo. Nunca podría asesinarlo, no al hombre que la había hecho mujer desde lo más profundo hasta lo más superficial. En su lecho de muerte, pidió su deseo a la Perla de Shikón: el único deseo que nacía sinceramente desde lo más profundo de su dolor: volver a ver a Inuyasha.

Después de todo. ¿Cuánto más tiempo podía aguantar una _miko_ sin su amor?

**FIN**

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Espero que les haya gustado el Lemon, y que no haya quedado tan triste. La verdad, me costó escribir Lemon sobre esta pareja, ya que cuesta mucho sacarle la sensualidad a un personaje como Kikyou, y a Inuyasha en ese momento de su vida. No sé si lo logré. Ustedes lo decidirán, pero yo tengo muchas dudas. **

**En fin, aunque este fic no creo que gane el concurso, espero que lo hayan disfrutado con cada fibra de su ser. Muchas gracias por leer y nos leemos en el Resto de mis fanfics! **

**Les comento que las próximas actualizaciones son: Réquiem para el Vampiro (3), Amplitud (2), ¡Necesito un romance! (2) y Actuación sin Libreto (2).**

**Un abrazo grande y nos leemos en otra historia. ¡Espero sus Reviews!**

* * *

LINK AL TOPIC DE VOTACIÓN:

www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net(slash)topic(slash)8 4265(slash)94893616(slash)1(slash)Concurso-Lim%C3% B3n-la-verdadera-fruta-prohibida

Si no se ve el lin, o no es este, me avisan para modificarlo :c

**Y si les gustó, voten por mi :) Les agradeceré mucho. Abrazos y nos leemos!**

* * *

29/09/2013


End file.
